The present invention relates to a device for automatic injection of a product ensuring the user that the product has been substantially completely injected.
In the present application, the distal end of a component or of a device is to be understood as meaning the end furthest from the user's hand during proper use and the proximal end is to be understood as meaning the end closest to the user's hand during proper use. Likewise, in the present application, “the distal direction” is intended for defining the direction of the injection, and the “proximal direction” for defining the opposite direction to the direction of injection.
Some illnesses necessitate regular injections for drugs or products, for instance on a daily basis. In order to simplify the treatment of such illnesses, some devices for automatic injection have been developed to allow the patient to perform the injection on its own.
Of course, since the patient is usually neither a nurse nor an educated person in medical devices, such devices for automatic injection must prove to be very simple to use and very safe. In particular, it is important to ensure that a controlled dose of a product is injected with such a device, that is to say a complete injection must be performed. Moreover, in some cases, the user may withdraw the device for automatic injection before the injection is completed. It is therefore important for the user to be informed that the product has been substantially completely injected and that he may withdraw the device from the injection site.
It is known from the patent application WO 2007/132353 an automatic injection device wherein a sound is emitted during or at the end of the injection, thereby indicating the patient that the injection is completed when the sound ceases or when the sound is made, respectively.